Breathe
by Dustpool
Summary: And with great force, the last raised her head. "I will take any, for judging another is not what my Clan will be about," she meowed, her long, feather-like fur ruffling in the breeze. "The darkest shadow sometimes gives the greatest light." / I do not own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1 - SwiftClan

_And stepped forwards was a brave tom, his eyes shining blue against his black-and-white fur, the pads of his paws prickling as he stared at the other five, head raised to show his noble ways. "My Clan will take the swift and the brave, we will run while others will fall behind, our kits learn to fly before they can walk," his eyes shimmered as he sat, bowing his head on to the rock. "My Clan will be called SwiftClan, and I will rule it as Rabbitstar."_

_**SwiftClan.  
**The **Swift** and the **Brave**._

**Leader**: Shadestar. She-cat.  
**Deputy**: Barkstripe. Tom.  
**Med Cat**: Blueleaf. She-cat.  
_Apprentice_: Oliver. Tom.  
**Warriors**:  
Redclaw. Tom.  
Patchwhisker. Tom.  
Jayflight. Tom.  
Horsepelt. She-cat.  
Whitetail. She-cat.  
Brookberry. She-cat.  
Cinderflight. Tom.  
Appleclaw. She-cat.  
**Apprentices**:  
Crowpaw. Tom.  
Hollypaw. She-cat.  
Fernpaw. She-cat.  
Greypaw. Tom.  
Frostpaw. She-cat.  
**Queens**:  
Mistflight. She-cat.  
Streampelt. She-cat.  
**Kits**:  
Littlekit. Tom.  
Hazelkit. She-cat.  
Robinkit. Tom.  
Shadowkit. Tom.  
Blazekit. She-cat.  
**Elders**:  
Sunny. She-cat.  
Willowberry. She-cat.  
Tigertail. Tom.

* * *

The pads of his paws prickled as he watched his leader, her brave, noble head raised above the she-cat's next to him, steely-eyes staring down as the Clan watched in silence.

"Applepaw," she spoke, her voice hoarse as she tried to meet the apprentice's eyes. "You trained many, many moons, my dear. Do you believe it is your time to become a warrior? Or were the stars _wrong_?" she asked, titling her head to the side.

"I do," replied the red-pelted apprentice, staring at her leader, whiskers twitching.

"Then, from this day onwards," the she-cat stopped, glancing towards the starry sky in hopes of help from the path those who'd left them walked - not that the Clan knew that of course. When sure, she faced the apprentice once more.

"I name you Appleclaw for your skill in fighting and battle - I am sure you'll make a wonderful warrior," the leader lowered her head to lick the she-cat's ear. "May the Clan ways guide you on your path, young warrior."

"Appleclaw! Appleclaw!"

The leader raised her tail for silence as she turned to the tom cat.

He waited in hopes of being a warrior, his ears pricked and listening to everything he could hear.

The camp waited. A she-cat off to the side stood on all fours, tail raised as she watched the black-and-white apprentice - her own son.

"Crowpaw...," that wasn't a good start. "I-I see a fire, in your eyes, an untamed flame waiting to be sparked," the leader meowed, tone sharp as she glared at him with those eyes that had seen too much.

"Do you believe you are _ready_ to take the name of a warrior?"

"I do."

The leader raised her tail, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I don't."

The camp gasped.

"You-you mean to say that I-I can't be a warrior?" Crowpaw's spirit fell, his eyes wide as he tried not to show his hurt.

The leader shook her head and sat again. "No - I believe more training is in order for you - Patchwhisker, step forward and take your apprentice, please."

A small tom with black fur strolled forwards, eyes narrowed as he waited for Crowpaw.

The apprentice turned and shook off the hate he felt for the proud leader. "When can we train?"

"Come sun's rise."

"Good..."

* * *

**Hello! Now, I'm not sure how much I'll be updating this story, seeing as I have a lot of work on, but felt like writing a Warriors fic once again!  
I don't own Warrior Cats, etc.**

**There are four Clans, along with one great Clan, and StarClan - but most (if not all) of the Clans don't believe/know of it! I hoped you enjoyed this _prologue._**


	2. Chapter 2 - BrookClan

_A hiss fell from the next, her short, brownie fur on end, blue-eyes sharp. "I will take the swimmers, the cunning and the loyal," she meowed, stepping forwards to bow her head. "They will train in my rivers and swim in the seas. I will lead BrookClan as Otterstar."_

**_BrookClan.  
_**_The __**Cunning**__ and __**Loyal**__._

**Leader**: Owlstar. Tom.  
**Deputy**: Oaktooth. Tom.  
**Med cat**: Sweetberry. She-cat.  
_Apprentice_: Mousepaw. She-cat.  
**Warriors**:  
Owlflight. Tom.  
Clovertail. She-cat.  
Reedflight. Tom.  
Stonetail. Tom.  
Cloudstripe. She-cat.  
Dawnfur. She-cat.  
**Apprentices**:  
Otterpaw. She-cat.  
Stormpaw. Tom.  
Bushpaw. She-cat.  
Rosepaw. She-cat.  
**Queens**:  
Willowtail. She-cat.  
Horsetail. She-cat.  
**Kits**:  
Palekit. She-cat.  
Frostkit. She-cat.  
Rainkit. Tom.  
**Elders**:  
Bushfur. She-cat.  
Darkclaw. Tom.

* * *

His cold eyes locked on to the fish as it flowed down the river with ease. His shadow didn't touch the brook until he dived forwards, hooking it from the water and flipping it to the ground, nipping it somewhere around the throat.

"Job well done," spoke an honest, sweet voice, the she-cat's tail slipping down the tom's pelt. "You're learning fast," she purred, grabbing the fish.

"Are we going back to camp?" he replied in question, seeing the she-cat looked tired. "Is training done?"

"Why of course," she hummed. "You've worked hard today, it's only fair if you get the rest of the day off, Stormpaw."

Stormpaw's eyes lit up and he darted after his mentor. "May I visit Willowtail's kits?" he asked, remembering the small kittens his older sister loved so dearly.

"As long as Owlflight is OK with that," she replied with a mouth full of two fish. "You've worked hard this last moon, it would only be fair."

Stormpaw flicked his tail happily and began trotting ahead of the she-cat, he couldn't wait to see his sister's kits, they were his family after all.

As he pushed through the reeds into the BrookClan camp, he noticed three kits play-fighting near a brown-and-white patched queen. "Willowtail," the tom greeted, rushing towards his sister, making sure to not step on Palekit's tail.

"Stormpaw!" the she-cat responded, her amber-eyes lighting with happiness. "Kits! Come meet my brother!"

The three play-fighting kits looked up, running over to meet the tom. "Stormpaw!" the first greeted, head-butting the apprentice's legs.

"Hi, Frostkit," Stormpaw purred, pressing his nose to the small kit's fur. "Aren't you a little sweetheart!"

"What about Palekit and I!" a smaller kit meowed, his blue-eyes and silvery fur clearly taking after his father's. "Aren't we little sweethearts, too?"

Stormpaw moved to push the small kit over. "I'd never forget you, Rainkit! Or you Palekit!" he laughed, sitting back. "So, how old are you? When will you be joining me in the apprentice's den?"

"Two more moons!" there was a grin in Palekit's words. "I can't wait! I've already picked out what I want my warrior name to be!"

"And what's that? Maybe I can put a good word in for you," Stormpaw meowed, watching the three kits bat at each other. '_So young, they'll make great warriors one day!'_

"Paleblaze!"

Stormpaw blinked, twitching his whiskers. "Paleblaze? Wow - I-I mean that's an amazing name! I'll talk to Owlstar - but no promises," he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the small she-cat's head.

"I wanna be Rainstorm," Rainkit piped up, a smile tugging at his jaws. "After you!"

Stormpaw was stunned to silence. "You-you want to be named after me? Rainkit, you should be named after yourself, for how great you'll be!"

Frostkit stayed silent, she wasn't sure what name she wanted. "Can't I just stay Frostkit?"

Willowtail flicked her ear and bent her head to pick Frostkit up, placing her between Palekit and Rainkit. "You could be Frostpatch," she purred. "Your little patches of brown fur seem wonderful for that name, sweetie."

Frostkit didn't reply.

Stormpaw yawned. "I need to go, kittens, I'll see you later," he gently licked each of their heads. "Stay safe little warriors."

The kits flicked their tail, meowing their goodbyes as they went back to playfully fighting together. A shadow loomed.

"Hello kits, where's your leader?"

Frostkit turned on the spot, eyes widening as they met yellow. She didn't respond other than to let out a loud, scared sound, bumping into Rainkit as she stumbled away.

Rainkit's eyes widened at the cat, but he didn't dare move, eyes flicking back to his sisters. "W-who are you?"

"A friend."

Willowtail jumped forwards, pushing her kits behind her. "What do _you_ want?"

"To see Owlstar," replied a friendly voice, moving in front of the first, blue-eyes filled with a type of love. "We're here to talk about the Gathering. And, uh, something else."

Willowtail seemed unsure, and she hushed her kits as the tail of a fox came into view. "Go that way," she pointed left with her long-furred tail. "You'll find him in his den. The Clan watches you."

The three visitors bobbed their heads to the queen and moved away.

Small whispers came from around them as they walked, and before long, Owlstar appeared, holding his head high. "What trouble do you bring us?" he questioned, moving into the middle of the camp. "Sit."

The three did as told, keeping their heads high.

"We bring no trouble, but an ask from our leader, Fawnstar," spoke the tom, his shoulders back as he stared at the leader with his yellow orbs. "It's about the _Gathering_, three nights from now."

"Can it not wait? Why must you StormClanners be so stupid?" Owlstar hissed, flicking the tip of his tail and looking the 'cats' over - one of their visitors was clearly not a feline. "And why bring a fox into the haze of our grounds?"

"Please, we walked through AshClan to see you, noble Owlstar, we wish only to go home and tell Fawnstar your answer," the she-cat spoke this time, her light-brown pelt torn with scars of past battles.

Owlstar's eyes flared. "And what is this question? This _ask_?"

"Well, Fawnstar believes she had a dream," the she-cat stood, her tail brushing against the mushy earth. "And in her dream, she was met by one of your cats - or at least, the cat had the same river-like smell to their pelt. They were at Gathering point."

Owlstar glanced around the clearing, seeing his Clan watching, ready to attack if told. "And what was this cat's name?"

"Horseflight - or Horsestar," the fox barked out, flicking his tail. Owlstar was wary. "Please, Owlstar, know I would only leave camp if truly needed, now I am. Our deputy passed just days ago, and by right of Clan ways, I was made deputy. I mean no harm, and can only tell you about what I was told."

Owlstar flicked his ears back. "Well-"

"Daddy? What's going on?" the voice of a small she-cat spoke, her brownie pelt clearly matching that of her father's.

"Not now,Otterpaw," growled Owlstar, turning back to the three. "We have one queen, named Horsetail. But, moons ago we had a leader, her name was Horsestar - she was wise and cunning, but as stupid as a _rat_. She would be the one, she's the only cat I know of who ever lived in this Clan..."

"And she is dead?" the tom butt in, rising to his strong, padded paws.

"Upsettingly, yes. She died moons ago - I, _of course_, was her deputy."

The she-cat sighed. "Thank you, we will tell Fawnstar. This has our leader greatly panicked, if you know anything, we'd like to hear about it at the Gathering."

"I'll have my deputy see you out - Oaktooth!"

Padding from the shadows of the warrior den, a patchy black-and-white tom walked, head high as he pushed past a white, blue-eyed she-cat. "Follow me - and fox, stay where I can see you."

"Frostfire," the fox replied coldly, showing his rows of teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, _yeah_," Oaktooth kept his head high and began leading the StormClanners out of their camp.

Frostkit watched as the cats and the fox left. '_Wow,_' she thought, watching the tail of the fox leave. "I wanna be as brave as those cats one day," she murmured under her breath before a weight hit her side and she toppled over, Rainkit pinning her down by her ears.

Frostkit rolled away, getting on to her paws-

_Hiss. Clap. Zip._

Rain dappled Frostkit's pelt all of a sudden and she yelped in fear as the shadows of a storm cast overhead.

Yet all she could see was a beautiful light.

'_Should I be scared of this?_'

* * *

**And here's the next part!**

**Thank you for the simply wonderful review I got, it means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3 - AshClan

_A tom stepped forward next, joining the two cats in bowing his head. "My Clan will take the climbers, the noble and the strong," he licked his jaws and let his claws trail over the rock. "We will climb and fly through the trees. I will lead AshClan as Oakstar."_

_**AshClan.  
**The **noble** and the **strong**._

**Leader**: Dovestar. She-cat.  
**Deputy**: Frostspot. Tom.  
**Med cat**: Maplewhisker. She-cat.  
**Med cat apprentice**: Goldenleaf. She-cat.  
**Warriors**:  
Woodtail. Tom.  
Jaystep. She-cat.  
Stonefall. Tom.  
Puddlestep. She-cat.  
Greywhisker. She-cat.  
Oakstripe. Tom.  
Littlepine. Tom.  
Addertail. She-cat.  
**Apprentices**:  
Shadepaw. Tom.  
Beepaw. Tom.  
Rabbitpaw. She-cat.  
**Queens**:  
Charrypatch. She-cat.  
**Kits**:  
Blossomkit. She-cat.  
Softkit. Tom.  
Rosekit. She-cat.  
Redkit. Tom.  
**Elders**:  
Cloudfang. Tom.  
Snowflight. She-cat.

* * *

Maplewhisker felt the breeze in her fur as she padded from her den, glancing towards the roots of the tall oak where the queens and elders rested in the cool. "Good morning," the she-cat purred as she made her way to them, greeting the newest mother with dip of her head.

"Good morning, Maplewhisker," replied Cherrypatch, flicking an ear as she bent her head to lick her kits.

Maplewhisker felt pride wash over her as she watched the queen, her sister. "Have you picked names for the young ones?" she meowed, leaning down to nuzzle her nose against them.

Cherrypatch nodded. "Oh yes! This one is Blossomkit," she purred, bending her head down to lick the brown-and-white she-kit. "This tom is Softkit," she nuzzled the fur of the smallest kit. "And these two are Rosekit and Redkit," she licked the heads of the last two, one she-cat and one more tom. "Oh, I love them already!"

A purr fell from Maplewhisker's jaws. "_Oh_, they're simply wonderful! What does Woodtail think of them?"

"He helped name the she-kits, he loves them too - I can't believe I finally have some of my own - oh mother is so proud!" Cherrypatch told her sister, flicking her tail to the sleeping elder a few mose-tails away.

"Well, sister, I can't wait to watch them age," Maplewhisker purred, her ears flicking up at the sound of a hiss. "Cloudfang, I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" the med-cat asked, moving over to the black-and-white tom.

"No, those stupid kittens did! Back in my day when a kit was too loud, it was sent out of the camp to cool down - nine times out of ten, it wouldn't come back. That's how I lost my sister, stupid runt," the elder hissed, flicking his tail annoyingly.

Maplewhisker sighed. "I'm very sorry about your sister," she tried, seeing the old tom huff.

"Don't be, she was annoyin'," the elder stood for a moment, turning around to show he wanted to be alone.

Maplewhisker left, glancing at her sister once more before finding Shadepaw at her den. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I touched a stinger, it hurts really bad," Shadepaw meowed, holding his paw up to show his pad.

Maplewhisker nodded and darted into the den, seeing her apprentice still tucked up asleep. "Goldenleaf, wake up and help Shadepaw with his paw, he hit a stinger."

The she-cat awoke almost at once, blinking the sleep from her eyes and pricking her ears. "A stinger? A bee stinger or what?"

"Just a stinger," Shadepaw whimpered as he padded into the den. "Rabbitpaw and I were playing and I toppled over and she pinned me down, and I rolled away into a stinger bush."

Goldenleaf yawned and stood up, limping into the back of the den to find some herbs. "Right, I'll give you some thyme and alder," she found the herbs quickly and made her way over to Shadepaw, telling the tom to lay down while she helped his paw.

"All done - just eat some thyme to calm down," Goldenleaf shooed him off and sniffed, padding from the den to lick at the pool of water just aside the den.

Maplewhisker began making her way towards the freshkill pile. "We're low on catmint," she suddenly remembered, the thoughts of finding a good patch clouding her thoughts.

"Those StormClanners walked through this morning - I don't see why _they_ get rights to do that," Oakstripe's voice carried itself to Maplewhisker's ears.

"Littlepine let them," Greywhisker agreed. "Stupid StormClanners, always thinking they're better than everyone else!"

Maplewhisker grabbed a mouse, but thought it useful to listen to the warriors.

"I'm sorry, but they had good reason," the small warrior, Littlepine sighed, hanging his head. "I followed them all the way to BrookClan's trees! They didn't take a thing, I _promise_."

Oakstripe huffed. "Yeah, but still. StormClanners are rotten no goods!"

A rumble of thunder broke the air.

"See! I bet that was them! They can do that kinda stuff I bet!" Greywhisker hissed, running past Maplewhisker and into the warrior den.

Oakstripe followed, while Littlepine stayed in the falling rain, his long, dappled-fur quickly becoming soaked.

"Littlepine, you meant well, that's what matters," Maplewhisker purred as she trot past, not wanting her dark-red pelt to become too wet.

Littlepine hung his head again. "I just wanted someone to be nice to me..."

* * *

**That took me a while! I hope you're all enjoying this so far, it's really fun to write in my 'free time' haha.**

**Please, if you do enjoy this, leave a review, it really does mean a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4 - CaveClan

_Parting from the last, a she-cat walked forwards, keeping her head high. "I will take shadows. The ones who best suit themselves to the darkest places, I will take the honest and the faithful," she dipped her head to the rock, claws slipping out. Her wiry form was built for jumping over rocks, and she couldn't wait to find her place with the others. "I will lead CaveClan as Poppystar!"_

**_CaveClan.  
_**_The **honest** and the **faithful**._

**Leader**: Nettlestar. She-cat.  
**Deputy**: Batfang. Tom.  
**Med cat**: Dappleface. She-cat.  
**Med cat apprentice**: Rainmuzzle. Tom.  
**Warriors**:  
Raggedflight. Tom.  
Airtail. Tom.  
Firestorm. Tom.  
Foxwing. She-cat.  
Creampelt. She-cat.  
Mintstripe. Tom.  
Brightcloud. She-cat.  
Rockpelt. Tom.  
**Apprentices**:  
Emberpaw. She-cat.  
Sparkpaw. Tom.  
Ratpaw. Tom.  
Darkpaw. She-cat.  
Jetpaw. Tom.  
**Queens**:  
Vineflight. She-cat.  
Cloverleaf. She-cat.  
**Kits**:  
Daisykit. She-cat.  
Breezekit. Tom.  
Lakekit. Tom.  
Pebblekit. She-cat.  
**Elders**:  
Brokenclaw. Tom.

* * *

Emberpaw whimpered as she felt her brother clip her ears. "No, no! Not like that! You're being too _soft_!" Batfang hissed, holding one paw high off the ground, it was twisted. "Claw her ears, don't clip them, Sparkpaw! Is Raggedflight truly _that_ useless at mentoring you? Silly kits!"

Emberpaw found her footing, but was quickly thrown down again as Sparkpaw slashed his claws across her muzzle, drawing blood. She tumbled backwards, losing her footing for good as she rolled across the rocks.

"Come now, the water will soon wash over you if you aren't careful enough! - Hit him back, Emberpaw!" Batfang yowled, his paws hardened from the moons of living in a cave. He slipped a claw out, trailing it across the stone. "Don't be soft, Ember_kit_!"

'_I am not soft._'

The she-cat almost wanted to wail, but stopped herself upon catching the deputy's eye. "Of course," she murmured, flicking her ears back and getting to her paws. "Of course..."

The deputy hissed out some type of wording that Emberpaw couldn't catch as Sparkpaw ran into her again, shvoing her against the rock. "Sorry...," the tom whispered, pinning her down and raking a paw over her pelt, drawing very little blood.

"Finally!" Batfang sighed, twitching the tip of his tail. "One of you will make a good warrior at least."

Emberpaw turned her head to glare at their deputy, his cold eyes sending her into chills as she pushed Sparkpaw away and carried herself to the climbing rocks. "I'm done," she hissed, glancing back towards the two. "I'm tired and I'm _done_."

Batfang narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "She-cats...," he murmured, turning back to Sparkpaw. "Alright! Now let's see that hunting stalk!"

Emberpaw sighed as she climbed the last of the rocks, almost slipping. She shivered as she remembered her other brother, how his blood had stained the rocks as he'd fallen to his death.

_"Mistakes happen," Nettlestar said almost bitterly when she shoved Emberpaw away. "Be lucky it wasn't you, darling," she'd told her kit._

_"Indeed," Firestorm had almost laughed as he'd watched his son stumble down the rocks, the waves carrying his body away. "Mistakes happen - he was pretty useless anyway."_

_Emberpaw and Sparkpaw pressed their pelts together as they remembered Stonepaw. Mistakes, what horrible things._

Emberpaw shivered at the memory and darted towards the apprentice den. Ratpaw and Darkpaw were chatting inside. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," Ratpaw replied, turning back to talking with his oh-so-wonderful sister.

Emberpaw settled in her nest at the back, her ears pricking at the sound of the waves coming in, which meant training must be over. She almost hoped Sparkpaw would come and ask if she was OK, because she wasn't and she wanted to go hunting and she hated Batfang.

"Kits?"

Speak of the idiot.

Emberpaw glanced up as Batfang stuck his nose in, Ratpaw and Darkpaw looking up.

"Where's Jetpaw? And your Mother?" Batfang asked.

"Jetpaw went hunting with Creampelt. As for Mother? I believe she and Nettlestar are chatting," Ratpaw answered, laying his head on the moss.

"Creampelt? That fish-hearted she-cat? I should have asked Nettlestar to make Rockpelt his mentor. She'll be going soft on him!" Batfang hissed in upset, but quickly cooled down. "I'll leave you both to sleep," Batfang purred, and Emberpaw had never heard such a noise from the tom. "If you need anything, call."

"Night," the siblings replied as the deputy hastily hurried away.

Emberpaw swore to the high heavens, one day, she'd find a way out of this pitiful Clan.

If it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

**And yay! All I have left to do now is the 'Great Clan'! I really hope you guys are enjoying this, and thank you for the reviews! It means a lot and keeps me writing!**

**So, question for you all! Not counting the next Clan (I'll do them then) which 'cat' would you say you liked best out of the ones we've seen? Which Clan is (so far) the one you're most looking forward to seeing more of? Which cat that we maybe haven't seen would you like to see? Tell me in a review because I've been really trying to work this out myself! Bye-bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5 - StormClan

_And with great force, the last raised her head. "I will take any, for judging another is not what my Clan will be about," she meowed, her long, feather-like fur ruffling in the breeze. "The darkest shadow sometimes gives the greatest light."_

_There was a cough._

_**StormClan**_  
_for all those castaways._

**Leader**: Fawnstar. She-cat.  
**Deputy**: Frostfire. Male.  
**Med Cat**: Dustnose. She-cat.  
_Apprentice_: Breezyleaf. Tom.  
**Warriors**:  
Cloudyheart. Tom.  
Skyflower. She-cat.  
Windwhisper. She-cat.  
Berryfall. Tom.  
Bushflight. She-cat.  
Ivystep. Tom.  
**Apprentices**:  
Dogpaw. She-cat.  
Sootpaw. Tom.  
Riverpaw. She-cat.  
Lionpaw. Tom.  
**Queens**:  
Nightfang. She-cat.  
Spottedwhisker. She-cat.  
**Kits**:  
Dappledkit. She-cat.  
Cherrykit. She-cat.  
Morningkit. Tom.  
Ashykit. Tom.  
**Elders**:  
Stormcall. Tom.  
Robinwhisker. She-cat.  
Lightningflight. Tom.

* * *

Darting forwards from her place, Dogpaw hooked her paw under Lionpaw's. The tom toppled sideways, trying to claw his way back to his place as Riverpaw giggled from her place by a stream. "She got you, Lionpaw!"

"I can see that!" Lionpaw huffed, flicking his ears back.

There was the tiny stumble of paws and the three apprentices looked up to see Cherrykit and Ashykit coming towards them. "Oh great, kits...," Dogpaw sighed, ears falling back to press against her head.

"Hi!" Cherrykit beamed. "Can we play too?"

"No, go away! We aren't _playing_, we're gonna be warriors one day and we're gettin' some training in to show Frostfire!" Dogpaw hissed, feeling a shiver run through her. "He's mighty warrior and we want to show him how good we are!"

Ashykit padded forwards, his sky-blue eyes glancing towards where the golden apprentice, Lionpaw, was slowly getting back to his feet. "But, Lionpaw doesn't like cats snaking up on him - that's mean to use him," the small kit told them. "Being mean won't make you a better warrior."

"Says the _kit_," Dogpaw hissed lowly towards the tom-kit. Ashykit stood his ground, he wasn't scared of Dogpaw.

Riverpaw stood up. "He's right, Dogpaw. Lionpaw doesn't like it. I'll be Frostfire next, go on, get in your hiding spots."

"Can we _train_ too?" Cherrykit begged Riverpaw, giving the apprentice sad eyes.

"As long as your mother knows you're over here."

The two kits nodded and dashed off to find a hiding place. Riverpaw turned to Dogpaw. "Let them have their fun, then they'll leave."

Dogpaw sighed and nodded, padding off.

Riverpaw took her seat on the earth, looking around aimlessly. "_Oh, I wonder where everyone is!_" Riverpaw quietly laughed, noticing Lionpaw's thick, bushy tail sticking out of some ferns to her left. "_Oh look! There's Lionpaw!_"

The tom let out a hearty sigh and stumbled out to sit behind Riverpaw.

"_Oh, and is that Cherrykit's ear!_" Riverpaw called. The kit meowed in upset, but quickly went to sit with Lionpaw.

Dogpaw narrowed her eyes, keeping her body pressed against the ground, ears flicked back against her head, and tail stilled.

She took a deep breath and readied to jump, thinking carefully about Riverpaw and her weaknesses. The up side Dogpaw had, was that she knew Riverpaw from birth, and Dogpaw knew she could hear on the right side of her body.

Frostfire would be proud of her, no kit was going to out-smart the mighty Dogpaw!

Dogpaw slid forwards, amber-eyes staring out at the Riverpaw. '_She won't know what hit her!_'

Suddenly, a patch of grey zoomed past her and out into the open. Riverpaw had little time to react as Ashykit head-butted her pelt. "Got you!"

Dogpaw's eyes widened and her jaw parted.

"Ashykit! By _StarClan_! I didn't see you until it was too late! That was _amazing_!" Riverpaw purred, bending her head to nuzzle Ashykit's ear. "Dogpaw, you can come out now!"

Dogpaw stood up, ears pressed back against her head. "Well don, Ashykit," she meowed, glancing back to the camp.

Ashykit's eyes widened and he slowly padded back to Dogpaw. "Thanks Dogpaw, that-that means a lot when it comes from you," he replied, but Dogpaw was already gone.

"Leave it, she's a drama queen when she doesn't win," Riverpaw told the small tom. "Anyway, wanna try again?"

Dogpaw's ears pricked at the idea as she silently padded away, heading for the apprentices den.

Stupid _Ashykit_.

* * *

**And there we go, last one! I was thinking of skipping towards to the Gathering? What do you guys think? Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - To the Gathering

_Cough, cough, _cough_. "Aren't we forgetting someone?" asked a dark, looming tabby, his paws hiding his claws._

_Rabbitstar laughed. "What kind of leader would you be? You are not of the living."_

_"Who says a cat needs to be alive to be in a Clan? The dead will come with me, into the starry path above us," the tabby looked up and purred. "We will help you, send you signs-"_

_"Poppycock!" Otterstar yowled. "My Clan will not know of such things. Death will be ignored in our Clan, we can not let the lives of those we lose give us pain."_

_The cat bowed his head. "We won't then, if you wish that so, Otterstar."_

_"My Clan will know death as a weakness," Oakstar hissed, flicking his tail. "We won't follow you."_

_"Nor will CaveClan. Death will be like hunting, it will be normal, we will not let that trail us," Poppystar meowed, nose high in the air._

_The cat nodded. "My Clan will know not to help you."_

_"StormClan will follow you," the feathery she-cat whispered. "As long as you promise to help us, I will make sure my cats believe in you."_

_"You cannot tell another what to believe in, that is their choice. But thank you, you will have your place in the stars - as will you all," the tabby began to walk away. "Goodbye."_

_The other four leaders bowed their heads to one another, hurrying away._

_The feathery she-cat sighed. "What shadows will await our lives? What light will we trust?"_

**And yay for the first Gathering!**

* * *

Shadestar's eyes watched her cats, thinking who would follow her to the Gathering. She flicked her tail towards Barkstripe. "Pick one," she aimlessly meowed.

"Patchwhisker," the deputy replied harshly, staring at the greying tom cat. "You will come with us tonight."

The tom gave a nod. "May I bring my apprentice?"

"No. He has yet to earn another trip to the Gathering," Shadestar hissed, seeing the small tom's ears drop. "Patchwhisker, you may come to the Gathering. Sit by Barkstripe."

Blueleaf sat, her head high, carefully groomed fur on show. "I will pick Cinderflight and Hollypaw," she meowed, bowing her head to Shadestar. Being the med cat, the leader let her pick a warrior and an apprentice. "They've worked hard lately."

Shadestar flicked her tail to the cats and they quickly trotted up, shivering under their Leader's heated gaze.

"Oliver...," the leader turned to the short med cat apprentice, his head held high. He gulped and gazed out upon the cats, wondering who to pick.

"I will pick...," he meowed, thinking about the cats he'd seen doing well. "I-I will pick Willowberry. She may be one of our elders, but she has lived with Mistflight and her kits while ill, I will pick Willowberry."

Shadestar's whiskers twitched, but she didn't say anything as the elder limped forwards, stopping to give the med cat apprentice a quick lick of thanks.

Finally, it was Shadestar's turn, and her eyes darted upwards. "I will pick...," she wanted to think about this, but couldn't. "Appleclaw, of course," she meowed. The new warrior rushed up, sitting down quickly next to the proud leader. "And, Frostpaw. She has worked hard and will come to her first Gathering tonight."

The apprentice was overjoyed, running from Crowpaw's side to sit by the leader, puffing out her chest.

Crowpaw's heart fell as he watched the grey apprentice, her eyes shining. '_She's so happy. I like that,_' he thought, whiskers twitching.

Shadestar jumped down from her den and began walking through the cats. She cast Crowpaw a cold look, then huffed right past Shadowkit and Robinkit.

Oliver padded quickly past the cats, keeping his head down as he walked. But one eye darted towards Crowpaw, and the med cat apprentice shivered. '_Think of yourself lucky._'

* * *

"Cloudstripe and Otterpaw!" Owlstar meowed as he walked around the cats, picking who'd come to the Gathering. "Stormpaw, you as well! Dawnfur tells me you great in training!" the tom laughed, over his upset with StormClan. But he'd talk with Fawnstar about it, he was just putting down his rage.

"Darkclaw. Sweetberry said you'd been teaching the kits some useful fighting moves! You may come!" Owlstar thought for a moment, one more cat should do for this Gathering. "Clovertail!"

"She's _deaf_," Oaktooth grumbled, glaring towards his annoying sister. "Why?"

Owlstar narrowed his eyes. "She understands just fine. Now come, we don't want to miss the Gathering!"

The cats began out of camp, hurrying along the path, over the log to the other side of the river.

Stormpaw held back, staring at Frostkit. "Frostkit?" he meowed, making sure Willowtail wouldn't hear him. "Come on, follow me. I'm sure it won't matter, you're almost an apprentice anyway!" he purred, seeing the she-cat look towards him.

"But Mama-"

"Willowtail won't mind, just stay behind us, you'll be fine. Owlstar won't even know you're there!"

Frostkit glanced towards her sleeping siblings, seeing Willowtail was curled around them.

"Okay," the she-cat purred, jumping to her paws and beginning to run after Stormpaw, but kept herself well back from the group, catching sight of their pelts now and then.

'_Hurry up little paws,_' Frostkit thought, looking down towards her paws and wondering if she'd be able to catch up.

* * *

Dovestar stared at her belly, sighing slowly. "Don't worry, Frostspot, I'll be fine," she told her deputy, rising to her paws.

"But Maplewhisker-" Frostspot tried, but Dovestar was not a cat who could be told what to do.

"I'm _fine,_" Dovestar sighed. "Anyway, we'll be taking Littlepine, Rabbitpaw, Cloudfang, Snowflight, and Puddlestep," she told him, rising to her paws, almost slipping down again.

Frostspot hurried from the den, rushing towards the clearing. He gathered the cats, pushing Snowflight to her paws weakly. "Dovestar wishes you to come."

"Why does she want me there?" the blind she-cat asked, two blunt scars trailing over her eyes. "I'm no use."

Frostspot sighed. "I believe she's worried about the kits."

"Then she shouldn't go!" Snowflight hissed, tail trailing along the earth as she followed the deputy. "I bet her brother could talk her outta it."

"Well he's dead. I'm sorry Snowflight."

The she-cat sighed and didn't say another word.

The cats left camp, a little later than normal.

* * *

Nettlestar was almost to laughing point as she picked the cats to go with her. "Jetpaw, Foxwing, Mintstripe, and Brightcloud will come with us!" she told the cats, enjoying the upset faces she saw. "Batfang? Do you or Dappleface wish to pick a cat to come?"

"I do," Rainmuzzle murmured as he came forwards. "Emberpaw. She has done a lot of hard work, it's time she goes to her first Gathering," the tom told his leader, moving forwards to stand by Dappleface.

Nettlestar narrowed her eyes. "Uh...," she looked towards the apprentice. "Fine, yes. But Rainmuzzle, you may not leave her side."

The med apprentice twitched a whisker, seeing the unfriendly she-cat's eyes widen and likely, her heart drop. "It isn't too bad, come up here."

Emberpaw sighed and moved towards them, jumping up to sit next to the med cats.

Rainmuzzle didn't listen to anything else, he simply stayed sat next to Emberpaw until they had to make their way down the rocky path. The water was low, but it still came up to Emberpaw's muzzle.

"Want help?" the tom questioned.

"I'm fine," Emberpaw snapped back, glaring at the soft med cat. "Shouldn't you be talking to Dappleface?"

"I'd rather walk with you."

* * *

Frostfire watched as Fawnstar shakily walked from her den, her wide-set eyes staring around the camp worriedly. "Who'll be coming to the Gathering?" the fox questioned.

Fawnstar looked towards her deputy, and at once let out a quick sigh at seeing him around. "I hate when you leave camp, it makes me feel the camp can go under attack at any moment."

Frostfire flicked his tail. "Never," he laughed. "Anyway, Dustnose and Breezyleaf are ready - we're just waiting for you and whoever else will be coming!"

Fawnstar swallowed. "Uh, I-I'd like Dogpaw, Lionpaw, Stormcall, and Skyflower to come. Oh, and Berryfall!" she told her deputy, coming out into the open, her brown and white pelt on show.

Frostfire nodded, walking off to gather the cats. He poked his head into the Med cat den. "Ready to leave?"

"Of course!" Dustnose replied within a heartbeat, jumping to her paws. "Come on, Breezyleaf!"

The male med apprentice sighed and quickly stood up, following his mentor out. Staring the deputy down somewhat.

The fox hurried to where the warriors and apprentices were stting. "Berryfall, Skyflower, Lionpaw, and Dogpaw," the cats looked up and nodded to their deputy, hurrying over to where Fawnstar was talking to Dustnose.

"Stormcall?" Frostfire meowed, pushing his way into the den. "Come on, noble friend," he meowed, nosing the cat awake.

Stormcall blinked the sleep from his eyes and stood up slowly. He brushed past Robinwhisker, making his way towards the gathered group. He didn't need to be told, he always went to th Gathering.

Fawnstar stood up tall, but she was hardly taller than Lionpaw. "Let's go then!" she called, dashing towards the bushes and zipping through them.

Ashykit watched the cats leave, and when no one was watching, he darted after them. '_I will show Dogpaw I'm sorry._'

* * *

**Well, there's a lot of plot, oops.**

**Anyway, I hope I'll be able to update sooner or later. Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Long Night

Patchwhisker felt his ears prick, the smells of the Gathering coming back to him as he fondly remembered back to his apprentice days, when he'd simply been little Patchpaw. Known for his tricks and playful.

All that was gone now, of course. He was a warrior, aiming for the next spot as deputy. His mother always told him he'd make a good warrior. So he'd likely make an even better leader!

He'd be better than old, dog-hearted Shadestar - or the bully, Barkstripe.

It wasn't fair, really. He remembered when he and Barkstripe had been good friends, wanting to be the best warriors they could be. Then they grew up and Otterpelt trained Barkstripe until his claws bled.

Patchwhisker snorted suddenly, realizing he'd very dumbly walked right through some wild clover, that always made him sniff and sneeze.

The thoughts of the tom suddenly turned sad, he was growing older - maybe a bit before his time. The fur around his muzzle was slowly beginning to lighten and he wasn't as quick as he used to be.

That didn't stop him from taking Crowpaw as an apprentice, no way, no how. Crowpaw and Patchwhisker were very alike, both runts of the litter, both frowned upon as being weak and pitiful. But Patchwhisker never let that get him down, he was too fouced on being the best warrior he could be, hoping to the heavens that Berrystar would notice his skill.

Then Shadestar took over, born and raised by the harshest she-cat and tom in the Clan.

Pebbleclaw and Lionflight.

Patchwhisker remembered them, how Pebbleclaw had told Tigertail that; '_Little Patchkit won't live to see the sunrise, may as well tell Springflower to get rid of him._'

At least his father hadn't been as mouse-brained as Pebbleclaw. The tom had said it, right by the nest, where Springflower could hear the bitter words.

His mother had been such a gentle, loving she-cat. At least she was away from stupid SwiftClan now, able to live her life with his Tigertail in a nice, kittypet home.

Oh what an act he always put on, a mask he wore round them.

He was such a _softy_. That's why Barkstripe had gotten to become deputy, that's why everyone hated him, that's why Crowpaw wasn't going to be a good warrior.

And here he was, about to go off to a Gathering, and all he could think about was the past.

* * *

Cinderflight listened quietly to the chatter from Hollypaw and Frostpaw, both mewing about the Gathering, how great they hope it'll be.

It's stupid, Cinderflight wanted to say, but that would be unwise, and Shadestar would surely rip her claws down his pelt.

And he did not want that. Sure, he was a new warrior, four moons since his apprenticeship had ended. And like most SwiftClan cats, he was fast, he could dart around each tree without fail.

He just couldn't climb, but no worries, he wasn't a freaking AshClanner.

"Will you keep it down?" Cinderflight hissed towards the two she-cats, narrowing his eyes towards the silly apprentices, overjoyed with going to the Gathering. Big deal.

"Sorry, Cinderflight," Frostpaw whispered, ears falling back as she stopped her chatter all together, the watchful, and annoying eye of her mentor following her movements.

"Keep your tail up! What are you? A kit?" Cinderflight huffed, shaking his head. Frostpaw did as told, going back to gently talking to her friend.

Cinderflight left it, too tired to really care. He noticed Appleclaw was proudly walking next to him. "You know, you should be nicer!"

"No," Cinderflight replied, shaking his head.

Appleclaw mirrored his muzzle, frowning. "Lighten up, it's the Gathering!"

"I don't care," Cinderflight hissed. "I hate going to the Gathering - and also, I'll make this _purrfectly_ clear. I am nice, but only to some cats."

Appleclaw sighed, shrugging her shoulders and beginning to trot after Blueleaf. '_Good, go chat with Blueleaf, she'll enjoy that._'

* * *

Oliver pricked his ears. The sound and smell of other cats getting closer and closer. He forced himself to stay calm. His first Gathering hadn't gone too well, he just hoped this one would.

He didn't like the idea of Gatherings, too many eyes. They watched him. Oliver worried when he saw them narrow, could they still smell his kittypet roots? Were they annoyed that he wanted to stay with his name?

The med apprentice tried not to think about it, realizing the Gathering was right ahead of them, trees looming over the smooth rock in the middle. The ground was slightly muddy from the storm they'd had a few nights ago. Oliver whimpered as he remembered the kits crying in the middle of the night, their mothers fast asleep, used to the sound of the rain that blocked their ears from hearing the cries.

Oliver remembered his silent walk through the rain that night, stepping in to calm the kits' as they cried, begging to be heard and kept safe.

_"Littlekit? Hey," Oliver whispered, a flash of thunder blazing through the night. He'd dropped the slightly wet moss on to the earthy ground, moving to grab the small, 5 moon old kitten and place him gently next to Streampelt. As much as an annoying brat she was to her kits, she was still their mother._

_"Oliver? Why-why is the sky angry?" the noise came from Robinkit, his fluffy, 2 moon old kitten fur damp from where he'd been laying in a pool of water that had dripped through._

_Oliver thought for a moment. "Be-because you kits aren't asleep! It's saying you need your rest so you can wake up when the storm is over and you can play and run around!" he told them softly, patching Mistflight's nest with the moss. "Go on, Robinkit, Hazelkit. Snuggle by next to your mother."_

_The siblings hurried up to lie by their mother, soaked to the bone as they mewed, falling asleep slowly._

_Oliver padded slowly over to Shadowkit and Blazkit. "Come on, the-the sky is crying, because it's sad you aren't asleep!" he told them, pushing the small kits over to Streampelt. "The sky is roaring like a great lion from Willowberry's stories! It's chasing away the storm, but needs you kits to fall asleep, so the Great Lion can appear from the lightning and roar away the rain clouds. Be-because he doesn't like it when little cats see him-"_

_"Have you seen him?" mumbled Shadowkit. Oliver blinked, he hadn't thought they'd listen to the silly story._

_Oliver was jumping from one paw to the other. "Uh-uh, yes! I saw him once! And when I asked him about the storms, he said he needed all the little kits to be asleep for the roar to work, otherwise the sky cries. You little sweethearts need to sleep now, or else the Great Lion won't make the storm go away!"_

_Shadowkit and Blazekit's eyes grew wide and they stumbled towards their mother. "Great Lion! Please make the storm go away! Oliver, can-can you tell the Great Lion we're sorry we were awake? We didn't know!"_

_Oliver's whiskers twitched and he turned back to walk towards the med cat den. "Of course little darlings! And he won't be mad, you're scared, he knows that. Now fall asleep, and maybe in the morning the Great Lion will have given me a message to give to you! Night-night."_

_Oliver ran back to his den, the storm was beginning to calm down, at least it wouldn't be there when the kits woke up. He was almost sad really, being a med cat. He'd never know the-_

Oliver quickly stopped those thoughts, not wanting to feel upset when he was at the Gathering. The noise of cats was truly loud now, and he took a deep breath, rushing to catch up with Blueleaf. It wouldn't be his best idea not to follow his mentor at the Gathering.

He sat down by Mousepaw, but ignored the she-cat who was meowing aimlessly to Breezyleaf. Oliver noticed Rainmuzzle's eyes were following Emberpaw - the annoying brat from CaveClan. Goldenleaf and Maplewhisker chatting to Sweetberry and Dustnose. Dappleface was sitting alone, staring towards the smooth rock where the leaders were gathering. Tonight would be a long night...

* * *

**Right, yes, I know, this is only SwiftClan, but it is one AM...**

**Remember to read and review! I dearly hope you enjoyed this, and don't worry, there'll hopefully be more out soon!**


End file.
